Now You See Me
by EpsilonFreak
Summary: Merlin is in love with Arthur, and Arthur loves merlin. Both don't know each others feelings. How will one night locker up in Arthur room change that? And has a certain someone planned it? slash. ONE-SHOT


**And I'm back! With a new one-shot and I promise, for you Christmas of Love fans, it will be updated soon. In order to improve my updating skills and time, I have been writing furiously on my Ipod to make new stories and finish my old ones. If that made any sense…**

**Disclaimer: I do own any part of this story. Merlin belongs to BBC. If I did own Merlin, well it would be a lot different.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**

**Summary: Merlin is in love with Arthur, and Arthur loves Merlin. Both don't know each other's feelings. How will one night locked in Arthur's room change that? And has a certain someone planned this?**

**Enjoy!**

Now You See Me

Merlin walked in Arthur chambers carrying his breakfast late as usual.

"Merlin where on earth have you been? Its 10 past 12!"

"Sorry sire, I got, um hung up in the kitchens."

"Well you can start your chores by cleaning up my room, repairing my armor, polishing my boots, cleaning out the stables AND washing my clothes." Arthur ranted out.

"Yes sire!" Merlin emphasized the 'sire'.

Arthur glared.

Merlin got to work while Arthur ate his late breakfast. As Merlin bent down to pick up some clothes, Arthur got a nice view of his perfectly shaped bum.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

"ya?"

"I think you forgot to check under the bed." Arthur didn't have anything under his bed, but he liked having a look at Merlin's body and memorizing every spot.

"Arthur there's nothing under here!" Merlin crawled out quite dusty.

Arthur lover it when he got all the fun. But after all, he was the prince of Camelot.

"Well Merlin, if you have it all done within the next 3 hours, I might let you have the day off or I could give you more chores. Your choice!" Arthur left the room at that.

"I hate him sometimes." Merlin muttered "but I love him so much"

Some time later…

Merlin was walking down the hall towards Morganas room carrying some laundry. He needed to ask her something.

Just as he was about to knock when he heard some interesting dialogue.

"Well maybe we could plan a hunting trip and just make then say it?" Gwen asked

"That's a great idea!" Morgana replied excitedly.

"Wait, maybe we should have a back up plan?"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked

"Well perhaps if things don't go well, we could go for another plan, like… locking them in Arthur's room!" Gwen offered

"You know just might work!" Morgana was getting all kinds of ideas.

"So then they will admit their feelings and we have a king and a- a- um king!"

"oh oh oh! We could tell them about the hunting trip, then lock the door and see what happens an-"

Merlin didn't need to hear any more. They were planning on telling Arthur his feelings.

"I wonder what would happen if he found out I love him…" Probably throw him in the stocks forever or worse, execute him.

3 hours or so later…

"Merlin! Have you finished those chores I assigned you earlier?" Arthur shouted walking into the room.

"Yes sire I…" Merlin almost dropped the clothes as a shirtless Arthur walked in.

Arthur gave him a gesture as saying "and…"

"I'm sorry Arthur I mean sire um yes. Sire um…" he stuttered out

"Did you finish the chores." Arthur spoke for him.

"Yes"

"Good now-"

"Arthur! Morgana called walking in.

"Oh dear lord here it comes. What do you want Morgana?" Arthur asked quite annoyed.

"I am here to announce some important news. You and Merlin are to go on hunting trip. Tomorrow at dawn. I want you to collect some mushrooms." She stated as if mushrooms and hunting were the same thing.

"Morgana, I know that talk. What's the catch?" he cautiously

"Well, I can't really tell you now but you'll find out soon. Have a nice day boys!" and with that she left.

"Well whatever she has planned it ain't gonna work."

XXX

Morgana was brushing her hair in her room.

"Hey Gwen. If want you can go now. I'll manage." Morgana suggested to her.

"No! I want to be there when you lock them in!"

"Okay. Well in that case, there is one thing I do need help with…"

Gwen and Morgana tiptoed the corridors to Arthur's chambers.

"So just barge in, start up an argument, and get them cornered. Preferably by his screen and sure Merlin is there to. I'm going to barge in and take over from there. Got it?"

"Yes. Here goes nothing," Gwen muttered as she flung the door open.

"Arthur and Merlin!"

"What!" both boys asked in confusion.

"How dare you? Just how could you do such a thing? And I trusted you! God, how selfish can you be?"

"wha-"

"And don't act you don't know what I'm talking about! Into the corner now!"

"Gwen! What are you doing? We haven't done anything! I'm-"

"Get into the corner now!" Gwen practically screamed at them.

And on cue Morgana pulled Gwen by the arm out of the room.

"Have a nice evening and night boys!" Morgana shoved the door closed and locked it. She and Gwen ran down the corridor to her chambers as fast as they could.

"Oh my gosh did you lock it?" Gwen asked once they catched there breath.

"Yes" She smiled evilly.

"God, whew… guess all we can do is wait then.

In Arthur's room…

"Damn it! They've locked us in!" Arthur was hitting the door yelling.

Merlin just sat on the couch patiently.

"What should we do?" Merlin asked quietly.

He knew why they were locked in. Of course, he would love to tell Arthur, but they could never be in a proper relationship. He wouldn't live to see another sunrise. Well part of it anyway.

Arthur started to pace.

"Arthur?"

"Like what the hell was Gwen-?" He went off in thought pacing around.

2 hours later Arthur was still pacing. Merlin was also lost in thought.

Suddenly, Arthur burst out "Oh gosh, you knew! You knew all this time and never told me! God dammit Merlin like-"

"Um Arthur, maybe you should sit down. Your going to hurt herself flailing your arm towards the candle."

Arthur suddenly looked around to see what he was talking about.

"wha-?"

He realized he was so caught up in his pacing; he was on the other side of his room with 3 candles extremely close to burning his hands.

"Oahu"

He moved to sit beside Merlin and stared at him. Merlin kept his eyes on the fire.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a secret that could kill you if you told someone else?"

"…No. What brings this up?" he asked almost stroking Merlin's hair. He caught himself before he did.

"Well I kind of have that secret." Merlin's heart was beating a million miles an hour now.

"Would you hate me if I told you I share the same secret?"

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us" Arthur placed his hand over Merlin's.

"Arthur I…" he moved closer and locked there together.

"Merlin…"

Arthur brought his face closer.

"I really like you Merlin…"

"Me too"

And with that they brought their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Merlin immediately opened his mouth to permit entrance. Arthur pushed Merlin back straddling him.

"I love you" Merlin whispered.

"I love you to"

Arthur started to go for Merlin's belt, but Merlin stopped him.

"No. I'm not ready" Arthur sighed disappointed

"Well I won't push you. Not until your ready."

"Perhaps since I don't want it, maybe we could go to sleep or…?" Merlin suggested

"Lets go to sleep. I'm stiff from training"

They got over towards the bed. Merlin wasn't sure if he was to get in or sleep on the floor or…

"Um you can sleep in my bed with me Merlin. If your okay with that."

"ya sure." Merlin said stripping down to their knickers. They smiled shyly at one another almost embarrassed to be showing themselves. They awkwardly climbed in both putting their backs to each other.

'This is a little awkward' Merlin thought. He wasn't sure if he should just leave when Arthur fell asleep, or stay.

Suddenly, Arthur put his hand over Merlin's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Arthur?" he asked confused.

"You are very beautiful Merlin" Arthur whispered watching as the light of the moon made his eyes sparkle magically.

"And you're beautiful to. In a masculine way of course." They laid in silence for a few moments.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"When you have to marry, be my knight in shining armor?"

**THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END!**

**And it ends! I'm mean aren't I? Ending like that. Sorry people, no continuation. Look out for my next fanfic called Avalon High inspired by the Disney movie Avalon high. Avalon High is with Merlin characters though. Not the movie characters.**


End file.
